


Choni imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Choni imagines from my tumblrs





	Choni imagines

“Who exactly thought it would be a good idea to go camping in the middle of August,” Cheryl groaned as she swatted at the bugs flying around her head.

“What? Can the princess not handle a few bugs,” Sweet Pea grinned as he and Fangs unloaded all the camping supplies from the truck onto the camp site.

“Leave her be, she’s never been camping before,” Toni laughed handing her girlfriend the bug spray which Cheryl quickly started spraying on herself.

“I want our tent to be as far away from theirs as possible,” Cheryl huffed in annoyance.

“You don’t have to ask twice red, neither Sweet Pea or I want to hear what you two will be doing in that tent all night,” Fangs teased.

“Like you and Sweet Pea won’t be doing the same,” Toni shot back making Cheryl smile for the first time since they arrived.

“How about a little wager ladies, the first couple to set up their tent doesn’t have to make dinner tonight or tomorrow morning,” Sweet Pea suggested.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Toni agreed.

“Toni, I’ve never stepped inside a tent before let alone built one,” Cheryl stated.

“Don’t worry babe, it’s not as hard as it looks,” Toni said as she started to open up the bag with their tent inside.

Ten minutes later Sweet Pea and Fangs nearly had their tent completely put together while Cheryl and Toni’s tent looked like a tornado had just swept through it.

“No, Cheryl, that pole goes into this slot.”

“You told me it went here Toni.”

“Why would it go there, it clearly goes over here.”

“Ugh I hate this.”

“Looks like you two are on dinner duty,” Sweet Pea said high fiving Fangs with their built tent behind them.

“Alright, you won fair and square,” Toni said giving up and dropping the tent to the ground.

“You two get dinner started, we’ll finish this,” Fangs offered picking up where Toni left off.

“This is going to be a long weekend,” Cheryl sighed as she watched Toni set up the portable grill, Sweet Pea and Fangs talking about the trips agenda in the background as they built the girls’ tent.

“You’ll have fun I promise, we camp here every summer, there’s a beautiful hiking trail near by that goes right to the lake, we’ll do smores around the campfire and if you get cold we can snuggle up,” Toni teased, “maybe do a little more than that in the tent before bed,” she said low enough that Sweet and Fangs couldn’t hear.

“Hm, maybe this weekend won’t be so bad,” Cheryl chuckled.

Toni leaned up and gave Cheryl a chaste kiss.

“That’s the spirit, now where are the hot dogs?”


End file.
